Perfection in a Box
by Geeklove4eva
Summary: It was Valentine's day...


Perfection in a Box by Gabby Castillo

Author's note: I put an entry in for the smut-a-thon. I also entered this in my university's Valentines Day Writing Contest. No surprise, I won! Because with GSR, everyone's a winner! Anyway, enjoy!

--------------------

They were laying on the bed, side by side, and the TV was reduced to background noise. Hands interlocked, sides of their heads touching, cheeks scraping softly against each other. It was bliss, even in its normalcy. His thumb stroked the back of her hand, and her toes wiggled slowly at the end of the bed. It was perfect.

The only thing special about today was that it was Valentine's Day. Cheap cardboard cut outs of hearts and cupid had been hung sporadically around the office today, coworkers exchanging cookies and candies and silly cards. Everybody had been anxious to get home, wondering what their husband or wife, boyfriend or girlfriend, had done for them this year, excited to remove the gift they had bought from their closet and place it in their loved one's hands.

But for Grissom and Sara, everyday was Valentine's Day. A relationship that had been blooming for the past five months, it was built on a love that only grew. Each day was a gift for the couple. Today, though, was the formal Valentine's Day, and as was tradition, Grissom had an incredible gift for her.

He had spent weeks searching for the right one. Hours spent shopping, looking, not settling for anything less than perfect. Coming home empty handed, and leaving the house the next day to go to work, planning out a lunch hour of searching. It seemed as if his search would never end.

Then he saw it. Perfection in a little box. Just what he was looking for, and the only thing more perfect and beautiful than that gift was the woman who would be receiving it on Valentine's day.

He let his eyes wander. Sara's round face was smooth and her soft cheek twitched as she smiled at the television. Her chestnut hair framed her face, and he brought his free hand to a loose strained and tucked it behind her tiny ear. Her full lips curled into a content smile as her own deep brown eyes shifted to meet his loving gaze.

"What?" she asked slyly.

"Happy Valentine's Day," Grissom whispered, removing his hand.

"Oh, that reminds me," Sara reached over to her nightstand and pulled a card out from the drawer, "Happy Valentine's Day."

He chuckled as he stared at the cover. A lone chocolate in a silver wrapper sat in the corner, and the words, "You're a favorite!" were typed underneath. He opened the card, and let his smile grow. "If friends were chocolates, you'd be the kind that everyone looks through the whole box to find! Happy Valentine's Day!" were centered, with the word "friend" crossed out and replaced with boyfriend. Underneath that he noted her scrawled handwriting.

"I'm glad, out of all the chocolates in the box and all the people looking, I got to you first! I love you, so much and forever!"

He looked up at her. An anxious smile graced her lips, and he leaned over and kissed it off. When he pulled back, he leaned over to his own nightstand. Grissom pulled out his own gift and hid it between his big hands.

"I got you a little something," he started, "Took me forever to find, but I think you'll like it."

He removed the top hand and revealed a small black velvet box. She gasped and met his gaze. He nodded, a movement so small she almost didn't catch it. He opened the box, and sitting inside was a silver band, a square diamond placed at the top, and set in the sides next to it were two smaller diamonds set within the silver. A tear fell down her face as he removed the band from the box and took her hand in his. The ring slid easily over her finger and he pulled back to admire it against her creamy skin.

"Sara," he whispered, before meeting her eyes, "Will you be my wife?"

There was no doubt in his mind what her answer would be as she threw her arms around his neck and pulled him to her, but it still felt so good to hear her resounding, "Yes!" echo through the room, drift into his ears. He wrapped his arms around her and placed a kiss on her temple. Closing his eyes he whispered into her ear, "Happy Valentine's Day sweetheart."

It was a happy Valentine's Day indeed.


End file.
